


Let's Go Crazy

by Blownwish



Series: I Wanna Be Your Lover [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Jealousy, Jjbek, M/M, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Porn, Spanking, abuse of a Prince title, blindfolding, fight kink, gagging, jealous guys physically fighting, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Otabek is an immovable object, JJ is an unstoppable force, and Yuri is smack dab in the middle.





	Let's Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> It would help if you've already read "Little Red Corvette," and "You Need Another Lover (like you need a hole in your head)," but it isn't absolutely necessary to get the gist. This is just a bunch of filth, after all.

It was just another day of practice. Yakov was yelling, Georgi was eating ice, Viktor was dropping hints about threeways around Yuri while he practically jerked Katsudon off in front of everyone, and Yuri was reading JJ’s nonstop texts, which teeter tottered from pleading to threatening anyone and everyone Yuri so much as spoke to in the last sixteen years. Especially Otabek.

God, that is hot. As hot as Otabek demanding Yuri never ever even thinking about another guy while he practically kept him prisoner in his bedroom for a whole week. He got tied to the bed. He was fed like a baby and had to ask permission to use the bathroom, to watch television, suck Otabek's dick. And when Otabek left the room, when Yuri was sure he wouldn't get caught, he would run to his phone and tell JJ exactly what they had done, in explicit detail, and send him pictures. Pictures of being tethered with a leather collar to a bedpost. Pictures of every mark Otabek left on his body. Of the come leaking out of his ass.

_You are playing with fire, Chaton. You were warned._

But what the hell was he even going to do about it? Nothing, of course. He couldn't even spend an entire night in the hotel room with him. Couldn't even be seen near him in the rink. JJ was so full of shit. All talk. So when he talked about actually showing up at St Petersburg with a manic list of crazy ( _I'm going to claim you/ I'm going take you home with me/ You're getting handcuffed to me permanently/ oh my god I just need to see you/ Altin can go to hell and eat shit when he sees this/ You belong to me Chaton only me_ ) Yuri blew it off. If a week in Almaty didn't make him jump nothing would.

Otabek is another matter. He's heard nothing from him since he said that ominous _be good_ , at the boarding gate. And that silence has been louder than bombs.

++

Otabek’s kisses were better than other guys’ whole routine. He cupped Yuri's face and just touch his lips to his, over and over until Yuri gasped for breath. Then he'd press his forehead against his and smiled. “You were amazing, Yuri Plisetsky.” He even managed to make him stop wondering if JJ could see them from this angle in the hallway.

The whole world seemed to think so after that insanely brilliant exhibition skate. No one thought that lovey dovey bullshit EX Fatso and Baldy did could be topped. Hell, Yuri's grandpa could top that mush. “You and me, we can run this Division.” Yuri laughed when Otabek growled and clutched his neck, holding him tighter. “We will rule the fucking world together.”

“I love you.”

Yuri blinked. They just met. They were friends. And, okay, they _kissed_. And it was explosive, like fireworks and secret sips of vodka and landing a quad Salchow, but love? Wow. And he thought _eyes of a soldier_ was intense? This guy really didn't know the meaning of the word chill. He… he liked that. Liked that a lot.

Otabek took a deep breath. “Too soon.” He tried to pull back, but Yuri wouldn't let him. He trapped his hands, refusing to let him move.

“So what?” He shook his head. “‘Too soon,’ is for losers who don't know how to get what they want.”

The next kiss was even more reverent. Even softer, like silk. It made Yuri's blistered toes curl. It made him want to scream and beg for more, more, more. Then Otabek smiled against his lips. “I want to take my time with you.”

“You tease! Come on. Let's go back to my room and -”

Otabek out his finger on Yuri's lips. “Slow down.” He bent his head and kissed his ear. His hair. His charcoal eyes and the tip of his nose. “I've waited so many lifetimes for you. A little while longer is nothing.” Otabek refused to move as someone walked passed their little nook. But Yuri was able to see over his shoulder.

JJ narrowed his eyes, but he never stopped. Of course not. He just watched. He never did anything.

++

_Have I got a big surprise for you my bad bad kitty cat_

“Yeah, right.” It's probably another dick pic. As if all it takes to make Yuri ‘his,’ whatever that even means to a guy with a fiancé, is a picture of him beating off in the bathroom. It pisses him off, too, because it makes him remember that week in Montreal. JJ was an annoying, dramatic ass, but he was also an atomic bomb in bed. The bastard fucked like an animal, and that body… Yuri gets hard just looking at those damn pics, and he is tired of Fatso sucking him off in the locker room while Viktor watches and does that praise kink shit, just to get a little relief. The only reason he cared, when Georgi walked in last time, was because it was so stupid.

_You're looking awfully cute today in those leggings I'm going to poke a hole in them with my dick_

What? He looks over his shoulder, but there's no one sitting behind the benches or anywhere near him. Someone must've posted something on Instagram. Probably Fatso, again. Yuri sits back and pulls his hoodie down. Fucking loser. He taps out a rare response: _go fuck your hairy taco_

_look to your left_

His stomach lurches and his head, it's suddenly light. It's going to float away but he is able to turn it and he sees -

he sees -

Something he sees late at night when he's hard and lonely and his phone won't stop buzzing and all he can think about is Otabek telling him to be good. And he can't be good because he isn't good at all and he's looking at that big body in a red track suit and those eyes that won't ever stop watching him and he's so hard -

JJ is here. _Here_. He's not smiling. No, he’s dead serious. “Surprise.”

“What are you -- ?”

He doesn't get a chance to answer because JJ is suddenly running at full speed. Yuri is too shocked to get away, even if he wants to.

He doesn't.

But JJ isn't running towards him. No, he's not even looking at Yuri. He's got a thousand yard stare trained dead ahead and that's when Yuri notices the black leather blur charging from the right -

_Otabek._

++

He walked a lot when he wasn't training. Montreal was beautiful in the summertime, and he liked being able to flirt with the pretty girls (and boys) while he shopped and fucked around on his phone. JJ would text him, asking where he was what he was doing _don't even think about anyone else_.

And when JJ did show up at the hotel, late at night and half out of his mind, he pushed Yuri up against the wall and talked all kinds of crazy shit. “Did you meet someone today? Did you let them fuck you?” Yuri told him yes, even though it was a lie. He just liked making JJ lose his shit. He'd slam him to the floor and rip his pants of, then pound into him as he yanked him by the hair, fucking Yuri through his first and second orgasm, then throw him on the bed, on his back, and push his fingers into Yuri's mouth as he kept going. “I should make you stay in a room. All day. Lock it from the outside and keep the key. The way you look? The way you _are?_ ” He'd shake his head. “No way.”

And he really liked telling JJ about Otabek. It really pissed him off. “I think he's my boyfriend?” He said as he sat in the mess they made of his bed sheets. JJ was about to pull his ugly red JJ Style tshirt on, but he stopped and stared with his mouth open, like he was looking at a car accident. “He's really sweet. He keeps sending me these mixes and stuff. And he is such a good kisser, you know?”

People were used to seeing King JJ - this happy, smiling face with the stupid poses. His fans had no idea he could be the brooding bastard who was gritting his teeth and throwing his shirt to the floor. “That guy? _Altin?_ ” He literally punched the wall. _Punched it_. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I swear to Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Yuri Plisetsky -- !” He snarled and punched it again. This time he broke the plaster and he didn't even care that his hand was bleeding.

Fuck if it didn't make Yuri hard. And JJ saw it. “Come here.” Yuri didn't move. “I said, _come here_.” He grabbed the bed sheet and pulled him up. His kiss was rough and it was sloppy and it was wet and it was everything Otabek’s wasn't. “No one kisses you like that. _No one!_ ”

Yuri was gasping for breath. How did he know?

++

He's holed up in his room in Lilia’s high rise apartment, like Rapunzel, because somehow everything is his fault. As if he told Otabek and JJ to come to St Petersburg and beat the shit out of each other at the skating rink. But this was what Yakov and Viktor declared after the hockey team managed to pull those two apart and escort them off the property - at separate exits - while they hollered more threats and spat blood in each other's general direction.

“Are you happy, Yurio? Is this what you wanted? A scene? This is why children shouldn't play grown up games, Yurio.” Viktor crossed his arms and tapped his fingers, like he didn't just stick one of those fingers up Yuri's ass yesterday.

Whatever. Yuri is stuck in this stupid apartment, in his stupid room, while stupid Baldy and Fatso clutched their hypocritical pearls over _teenagers having sex with adults and what a horrible situation_... right.

He's not a hypocrite. He's got no problem recognizing his dick got hard when he watched JJ and Otabek go at it like fucking wild animals. JJ was snapping his teeth and Otabek was roaring and their fists and clothes tore and there was blood and - god! They came all this way _to fight over him_. He wanted to jerk off right then and there when those hockey assholes ruined everything.

Fuck.

He tosses the empty Sprite can into an overflowing corner bin. An avalanche of tissues and cans topples to the stained Berber carpet. Yuri should clean it up. He imagines the process and the thought of walking into the kitchen for trash bags and bearing the weight of Yakov and Lilia’s glares exhausts him. Fuck it. He kicks the can that caused all the trouble, and it makes the weirdest tapping sound.

And he hears it again. Wait. That wasn't the can. He turns around and sees a rock - no, a pebble - hitting his window pane. _Otabek_. Yuri snorts.

“Hey!” He's leaning out of his open window and smiling, because he's right. Otabek is standing on the sidewalk, illuminated by those sickly yellow lights, black eye and all. “Took you long enough, asshole.”

He gets a shrug. “You're lucky I showed up at all.”

“Oh, please. You didn't come all the way from Almaty and out on a big alpha male show, just to ignore me.”

“I should.”

He laughs. “You won't!”

Otabek nods at the big badass Harley. “You coming with me or what?”

Yuri suddenly has all the energy in the world to run through the apartment and deal with way more than evil glares as he breaks out to get fucked by his badass boyfriend.

++

JJ sat on the bench, waiting for him, in the locker room, his last day in Montreal. He looked like a still life with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together. He didn't move, he just smiled when Yuri pushed the door open.

“There's nothing to keep me here.” Yuri sat next to him, and started unlacing a skate. “We’ll probably fuck again. But don't even try asking me to be a full time dirty secret.”

“It's funny,” he smiled and Yuri knew it was hard for him to smile. “It's so funny, you know? I knew you'd say that. I knew and I've been sitting here racking my brains trying to come up with the words that would make you understand…” His voice trailed off as he stared into his eyes. “I think I love you.”

“Oh my god!” Yuri yanked off his pants and darted into the showers. “Tell _Papa and Maman_ what you've been doing every night, then.” He cut the tap on and fuck the cold shower spray. It stung, and it felt good, like telling Viktor to go to hell. JJ just stood there, watching him like he was never going to see him again, and it was stupid. Of course he was. “Tell your precious Isabella.” The water finally warmed up; Yuri turned his face into the stream. He kept his eyes closed, even when he felt two hands on his shoulders. “You know I don't blame you, stupid. I just don't believe you.”

“I know.” JJ kissed his wet hair. “I still don't want you to leave.”

“It's not enough.”

++

He should've expected it. He knew JJ wasn't going to just go away - he doesn't want JJ to go away - but he isn't expecting to see JJ standing in front of the apartment Otabek is _actually renting_ just to be near him, playing with a yo-yo. Otabek doesn't react. He walks his bike into the walkway and chains it to the metal handrail as if the mail man is waiting for him at the door.

JJ’s lip is split, and he's staring at Yuri like a wild animal as he works the golden yo-yo with a little too much ghusto. “Altin.” He doesn't look at Otabek.

“Back for more, Leroy?” Otabek puts his arm around Yuri. “I am more than happy to oblige.” Then he kisses Yuri's temple. “It's about as much physical contact as you're going to get.”

JJ smiles. JJ nods. And JJ pockets the yo-yo, so he can throw a right hook. Otabek catches it, but Yuri can tell JJ is faking him out, the left makes contact with Otabek's gut. Yuri isn't a good person because he didn't say or do a damn thing to stop that, or stop Otabek from charging forward to ram JJ up against the door and land a couple of quick jabs into his ribs. Otabek's keys fall to the concrete and Yuri picks them up as JJ is kneeing Otabek and Otabek keeps punching. Yuri unlocks the door, and whistles as he watches.

It's so fucking hot. He doesn't know who he is rooting for. He doesn't even know if it matters. But they're both so _strong_ , he can practically taste the testosterone in the fucking air, and he wishes he could lick the blood trickling from JJ's lip. When he groans they stop. When he groans they stare. When he groans he realizes he's been touching himself, right there, outside, as they tear each other apart.

JJ blinks and Otabek stands up, cocking his head as Yuri puts his hand behind his back. There's no hiding his hard on, though. There's no hiding his red face. There's no hiding the fact that he wants this. He likes this. No - he loves this.

“Seriously.” JJ snorts when Yuri looks away.

“You're surprised? Oh, of course you're surprised. You're an idiot.” Otabek spits on the concrete. “He gets off on us fighting over him.”

JJ reaches for Yuri's chin and Otabek slaps his hand away, but he crowds him against the door frame, all the same. “And here I thought you couldn't push my buttons any more than you already have.” Otabek yanks him back. “You - someone oughtta teach you a lesson, Chaton. Someone oughtta spank you. Put you right over their knee and spank you for being such a little _shit_.”

This time Otabek snorts. “No doubt.”

Yuri doesn't know what to make of the look they exchange. But they're not fighting with each other when they push him into the apartment. No, things changed in the blink of an eye, and now they're both grabbing his arms and dragging him down a dark hallway. “Turns or at the same time?” JJ asks. “I go first if it's turns.”

“Same time.” Otabek kicks a door open. Yuri can't see much, the light is out. And then he sees nothing as something is put over his eyes. “We’ll both spank him.”

“Truce. For now.”

++

Otabek would fix him in specific positions, posing him with his ass or legs in the air, taking pictures with an old fashioned Polaroid, then lube himself up and fuck. Sometimes he came inside Yuri, then made Yuri pull his cheeks apart, and took photos as it dripped out. Other times he would come all over his skin and make Yuri rub it in. “I'm marking you. You're mine, now.” And then there were the times when he would stop, make Yuri sit up, and come into his open mouth. “Swallow every drop.” And he did.

Other times, when Otabek was away, at practice or out to places he never talked about, Yuri would sit in his bed and text JJ.

_he's insane doing that to you_

But it wasn't any different from the things JJ said he wanted to do - except Otabek had the balls to actually do it.

_can you leave? did he threaten you? I swear to God I will kill him for this_

He had to laugh. King JJ? More like Drama King. He was so ridiculous.

_jerk off for me_

Kind of impossible with a cock ring.

_Crisse! He put that on you? sick bastard! Chaton I would never do that ever how can you be there when you know how I feel and know I would never ever_

He didn't have the balls, and Yuri said so. _You're just mad because you didn't and he did_

++

He's bent over. He's blindfolded. He's gagged. He's tied to a bedpost, naked, and there are two hands coming down on his bare ass, spanking the shit out of him.

He can stop it at any time. He can stomp his foot three times and they'll back off. But fuck if he will because he deserves this. He's so fucking bad and this feels so fucking right.

“You dirty, nasty little boy whore!” JJ won't stop talking. “ _Tabernac!_ You drive me out of my mind! And you love it!” Smack! “You dirty whore!”

Otabek isn't much better. “You promised. You promised me and you still - you still!” God! Fuck! It hurts and it's so good. Like he belongs here. Like this is what he really needed, for a year now.

“He fucked Nikiforov _and_ Katsuki at the same time.” JJ pinches and twists and - oh, please ow! - he smacks again. “He told me. He told me everything in text because he knew it would screw with my head.”

Otabek laughs. “Like you fuck with mine.” He slaps Yuri's thigh. “Funny how that works.” Wait. What? Yuri bites his gag. “Telling me what you're doing with him. Sending pictures. Teasing me.”

“So easy to tease you, Beks.” They stop. Yuri can hear their heavy breathing and he has to know what the fuck is going on. “Looking kinda hot and bothered there, Altin.”

“Don't.”

“You know you wanna.”

Suddenly Yuri's blindfold is off and his hands are untied and he's watching - he can't believe it -

JJ and Otabek are writhing together on the floor, rolling around as they bite each other's mouths and grind against each other. Otabek stops to tear JJ’s shirt off and shove his hand down his sweet pants. JJ’s cupping Otabek's balls through his jeans and they're groaning and growling and one never stays on top of the other for long.

Holy fucking god in heaven. Yuri whimpers and he whines and he rubs his dick. They're still fighting, but it's not even about him, anymore. Otabek sits up and throws off his jacket. His shirt. Their pants come down and their fisting each other's cocks as they glare. As they huff and share some weird worldless thing that's obviously happened before. Oh.

Oh.

He tears off his gag. “What is this shit?” Yuri jumps off the bed. “Some kind of pissing contest between you two? Is that it?” He kicks their tangled legs apart and inserts himself right in the middle. “Fuck you both, then.”

JJ grabs his hair and pulls him down. Devours his mouth until Otabek pulls him off and pushes his fingers where JJ’s tongue was. “No, baby. I really do love you.”

“Shut up, Jean. I loved him first.”

They touch him, shoving each other away, and rub their dicks against his thighs, his ass. Yuri ends up on his hands and knees with JJ pounding his ass and Otabek gagging his throat as they snarl and curse and bite each other's lips. “He's mine.” They both say it over and over. It doesn't matter, neither will ever back off.

Yuri knows that's part of the attraction between them. They snarl as they pull out and come all over him. They flip him on his back and JJ is finger fucking him. Otabek is jerking him off, and they're staring down at him, waiting for him to pop like a firecracker. And when he does? When he explodes all over his own belly and bears down on those two fingers jamming into him again and again and again? They scoop his come up and slurp it like greedy bastards.

JJ is the first to kiss him. It's nasty, he's passing his own come back to him and sucking it right back into his own mouth. “God, Chaton. Look at what you make me do!”

Then Otabek yanks him off and kisses JJ with none of the finesse he ever used on Yuri. His come dribbles down their faces and JJ is smirking when Otabek pulls back. “He drives me crazy, I drive you crazy.” JJ pats his cheek. “Fair enough, eh?”

“Go to hell.” Otabek stumbles when he stands up. JJ offers Yuri a hand and somehow they all fall into bed together.

++

Yuri wasn't mad. He just didn't expect it to work out this way. JJ was staying at Otabek's and Otabek was still calling himself Yuri's boyfriend, JJ was still engaged, and Yuri was still being ‘punished,’ by Yakov and Lilia, with a grounding he never respected, and then by JJ and Otabek for being a whore and a tease. It was all bullshit. They were all hypocrites - even Otabek - but he couldn't be mad, even if he didn't expect Otabek to be so into the both of them.

He liked tying Yuri up and letting JJ loose in him, like letting an animal out of a cage, and JJ would bite and lick and suck and fuck Yuri senseless until he couldn't come anymore, while Otabek took picture after picture. Then, when he was fucked out and JJ’s come was leaking from his ass, Otabek would piledrive into him, kissing him gently, sweetly, reverently. “I love you so much, Yura.”

He couldn't be mad, because he was beginning to think he loved him, too.

“You're mine, though.” JJ was always right behind Yuri, holding Yuri's legs back as Otabek rammed into him over and over.

“Shut the fuck up, Jean.”

God, this was crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing comments and support I've been getting. Have not had enough time to respond but I just want you to know it means the world to me that so many of you find enjoyment in these things. You guys are so wonderful. Everything I write is for you guys. You're the best.


End file.
